


A (Drunken) Night to Remember

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: ... a world of pure imagination...(AUs and AU prompts) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU prompt, F/M, drunk meet up, pre sherlolly, sort of uniLock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: klaraneedsanotherseason asked: Sherlolly, 17 :) meeting up at a party whilst drunk AU -"Actually, I have a mystery to solve. Your job is to be impressed and try not to distract me with your attractiveness."She smiled and bit her lip."Well, don't do that! Lip biting is strictly forbidden!""Why?"He rolled his eyes. "Because it makes me want to kiss you senseless, obviously," he said before storming out of the restaurant.





	A (Drunken) Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans!
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes; no beta this time.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

The room was spinning. Those last two (or four) vodka shots were a really bad idea. Molly tried to look normal and  _not at all_  wobbly as she made her way outside, hoping the fresh air would clear her head and hold off the nausea.

Unfortunately, her vision blurred just as she stepped onto the terrace and she ran directly into a brick wall. "Fuckin' wall!"  _Wait... brick walls don't wear clothes._  Slowly raising her head, she saw that the wall was actually a tall angry looking man. "Sorry," she said or at least tried too.

"No harm done," the wall,  _ah_ , man said.

Molly tried to step around him to find a place to sit down, but he took her by the elbow, halting her process.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, especially blind drunk." He led her to a stone bench and guided her to sit.

"I'm fine."

"You're not, actually. You came with two other females, where are they?" he demanded.

"How'd..?"

"Immaterial. Did they leave? How are you supposed to get home in this condition?"

The wall-man asked a lot of questions. She couldn't really keep up.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath as he pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket. "John, where are you? You dragged me to this blasted party then disappeared!"

_Woah!_  Wall-man was pissed at  _John_ , Molly felt bad for him.  _Poor John..._

"I've found a girl... NO! Not like that you idiot! She's been abandoned and I need to get her home." He paused and looked at her for a second. "NOT LIKE THAT! You know what, forget it! I'll deal with this myself." He put away the device and studied her. "The blonde you came with left twenty minutes after you arrived. I lost track of the other one but she wasn't inside last time I was in there."

"Mkay..."

"Do you know where you live?"

Molly nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

She shook her head. "You might be a killer, wall-man."

He smirked. "Indeed. At least you still have some good sense." He hauled her up by her arm. "You need water and carbs. I know an all-night diner close by that's nice and public. There'll be no wall-man killings tonight. Let's get you sobered up."

Two hours later, Molly sat across from the man (no longer wall-man), sipping water and finishing up her French toast. She felt better, though she knew that she'd be paying for her overindulgence for the next twenty-four hours.

Sherlock, he had given her his name shortly after they'd sat down in the booth (then again after her  _first_  plate of food so that she'd remember it), was drinking coffee and watching her closely.

"I'm not going to die of alcohol poisoning now, thank you," she said, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Perhaps not." He didn't look like he believed her.

"I wasn't  _that_  drunk," she argued.

"You thought I was a wall. Then a wall-man. Then your primary school boyfriend."

She was glad that she hadn't mentioned that, for a moment, she also thought he was the reincarnation of her dead Uncle Calvin.

"You didn't go to that party to drink, why were you there?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I  _was_  drinking. I, however, can hold my liquor unlike you. And I went to support a friend." He looked away. "I've never had one before, I didn't know they were so much work."

"Never had what?"

"A friend," he replied.

She must have looked confused because he went on.

"John, my flatmate, he made me come with him because there was this girl there that he wanted to chat up. I don't see the point of trying to talk to a woman when she's downing Jello shots. If you're really interested in getting to know them, wouldn't you want to do it when they're sober?"

Molly shrugged. She was still stuck on the 'never had a friend before' bit.

"Anyway, I did it. I went there and proved that I care about his interests. He says I'm a selfish wanker." He huffed. "Would a selfish wanker make sure you weren't abducted by some sex-obsessed meat head?"

Molly shook her head.

"Exactly! Would a selfish wanker bring you to a restaurant instead of letting you pass out in an alley to choke on your own vomit?"

She shook her head again.

"See! You get it!" He looked across the room apparently deep in thought for several minutes before he spoke again. " _This_  is why I don't like people, Molly, they make you look at yourself and evaluate your life. I was perfectly fine not caring about those around me until  _John sodding Watson_  dropped into my world, telling me that I could be  _better_. Saying stupid shit like, 'people make you stronger, Sherlock! Your friends you define you and keep you grounded'." Taking an aggressive drink of his coffee, he continued on his diatribe, "Now, look at me! Sitting across from a pretty girl, eating a meal like a normal bloke! He's ruining me!"

Though much more sober, Molly was still having a hard time keeping up with his rapid-fire speech. She'd caught most of it, but then got hung up on the bit at the end.  _Pretty girl?_  Before she could comment, however, he was back to it.

"I wouldn't have even noticed you if it hadn't been for him. The arsehole! He pointed you out the minute you walked through the door. Can't deduce to save his life but somehow he knows my type even though I've never  _once_  mentioned my preference for petite, brainy, brunettes. Do you know him?"

She shook her head as she tried to think if she knew someone named John. "I don't believe..."

He waved his hand. "I already knew the answer to that."

"How?"

"Just like I knew by the way you hold your fork that you're a medical student. You go to a different university, however. St. Mary's, I'd say."

"That's spooky."

"No; it's deduction. It doesn't help us with our problem, though. I'll need more information for that."

"What's our problem?"

" _How_ , Molly? How did he do that? How did he know I'd be interested in you out of all the girls at that party?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but he went on...

"It must be his superpower or something," he said dismissively. He was clearly kidding. It had taken the better part of two hours and more breakfast food than she'd ever eaten at one sitting, but she'd started to get accustomed to his biting wit.

"He failed organic chemistry twice but he can spot an attractive, available woman at a hundred yards." He leant forward. "That's what we have to find out, Molly. How did he know I'd be interested in you?"

Molly shook her head.

"I don't know either, but I intend to find out." He looked down at her plate then back to her face. "Are you done?"

"Yes." She'd been finished for fifteen minutes, but he was on a roll and she didn't want to be rude.

"I'll go take care of the cheque and get us a cab."

She started to speak up and offer to pay her half, but he was gone.  _What a strange man_ , she thought.  _Gorgeous, but strange_. And he seemed to like her, though he also seemed angry about it for some reason. Maybe the night hadn't been a bust after all. If things went well she'd really owe her new friend Mary for dragging her to that party.

Sherlock returned, holding her jacket. "Come along, Molly. We have a mystery to solve." He helped her put it on.

"Really?"

"Actually,  _I_  have a mystery to solve. Your job is to be impressed and try not to distract me with your attractiveness."

She smiled and bit her lip.

"Well, don't do that! Lip biting is strictly forbidden!"

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because it makes me want to kiss you senseless, obviously," he said before storming out of the restaurant.

Molly followed, though she wasn't sure if she should. The man was either unstable or a genius... or both. But she was intrigued, she couldn't deny that. It was the most fun she'd had in ages. Plus, she was sort of invested this 'John' situation if she was being honest.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she sat down next to him in the cab.

He turned and smiled mischievously at her. It made her stomach do a funny little flip. "Would you like to watch me break into my flatmate's room and search through his things. I'll teach you how to look for clues and make deductions. We'll find out loads of embarrassing things about him."

God help her, but that did sound like fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you liked this one. More on the way! ~Lil~


End file.
